


I'm not a monster

by GoGyalRaven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bad English, Blood and Gore, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Crying Anakin Skywalker, Demon Anakin Skywalker, Dirty Talk, Dragon AU, Dragon Anakin, First Kiss, Force Bond (Star Wars), Human Obi - Wan Kenobi, Hurt, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Idiots in Love, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Masturbation, Men Crying, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Top Anakin Skywalker, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, obikin, transformation anakin skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoGyalRaven/pseuds/GoGyalRaven
Summary: Anakin is trying to rediscover myself and accept all changes. Will his former Master be able to prevent a catastrophe? How will the war unfold? Will it be possible to stick to the Code and live without attachment? There comes a time in life when you do not know who is your enemy and who is your friend and even a traitor can become your ally.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nie jestem potworem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453733) by [GoGyalRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoGyalRaven/pseuds/GoGyalRaven). 



> English is not my native language and it is not favorite language :( I tried to translate my story from Polish into English. Don't beat me for mistakes!
> 
> The situation that is currently happening has triggered mild depression in me, I wanted to write at least a little to free myself from my bad and depressing thoughts. I do not know if someone will like my writing style and the subject, but I hope that someone will find it. I don't have a beta so there may be minor bugs.  
> Moving on to the point  
> Let the force be with you!

Darkness, I don't even know if I have opened my eyes or am I still closed. I can feel myself breathing but very hard, I register the smell of my own blood ... Where am I? It's so cold in here where everyone is ... I feel like screaming but it feels like it will tear my poor lungs out.

\- Obi - Wan where are you please help me ... Obi - Wan - I start to fall asleep, - am I dying, would you be angry with me if I died, would you care like me when you deceived me with your own death? I feel my heart slowing down, is that how you die? - Obi - Wan save me, I'm begging you ... I love you Obi - Wan I didn't have time to tell you that ... I love you Master.

\- Anakin - I hear the voice in the back of my head is so beautiful, resonant, soothes my senses. I feel it slowly wrapping around my power signature. It's getting warmer and warmer, my heart starts beating a normal rhythm. - Anakin wants to help you, open up to the power we have little time. - I hear him again. Suddenly, pain in my entire body pierces me, I begin to panic. Help me, I don't want to die, I want to see him ... Obi - Wan I am begging you, I want to see him again - I try to open up to the power that is reaching me but I don't feel that I can direct it. - Calmly, child, I have you, let me take control of your body and mind, we have little time - I give up, I have no strength to fight - Please do it, help me - this is my last thought when the darkness engulfs me.


	2. Episode 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my native language and it is not my favorite language :( I tried to translate my story from Polish into English. Don't beat me for mistakes!

**3 weeks earlier**

It was supposed to be an ordinary scouting mission on Hoth consisting of 5 points to fly in, scout, fly away unscathed and frostbite, report back, lie in front of a holoTV under a blanket with your former Master over a tea that I sincerely hate. What could go wrong sending a Hero without Fear and Negotiator? Actually, that's all fucking ... but from the beginning. A long time ago in a galaxy far away, it was already a joke, I have you. It was supposed to be the first joint mission in a very long time. I was as excited as a youngster about to go on his first mission. Unfortunately, I had to be as reserved as possible with the Council, full of professionalism that my Master tried to instill in me. My head twisted towards him. He was shorter than me, but it did not deprive him of anything. The sun shining through the windows in the Council room illuminated his hair, creating a red halo around his head. He had a beautiful profile ... yhh I grimaced at that comparison, I hope no one noticed, a man like Obi - Wan can't be beautiful, he's not a woman, he's handsome. It sounds so much better, yes HIS handsome Obi-Wan. I was savoring the word to the point where I felt it in my groin. I burned a beet right away Think Yoda having sex with Master Windu, think Yoda having ...

\- Skywalker! Are you even listening ?! Master Windu's sudden cry snapped me out of my own fantasy land.

\- I think about! - I said after him whatever I thought, ironically, and the former Master said "remember Anakin, think first, analyze and then say" Bravo Skywalker, you are just a master of intuition. what am I thinking because I could fly out the nearest window Suddenly I heard a soft laugh next to me and that in my head I can hear Obi - Wana - Bravo Anakin but for mercy focus. What are you so distracted? Looking at me? and if you don't want me to know raise the shields - I just felt even more embarrassed and wanted to collapse into the ground, but I did as Obi-Wan said, good that Master Windu started talking and I tried to focus on the mission guidelines.

\- Since our Hero returned with his thoughts from his fantasy land - I grimaced at that - we can continue. Your goal will be to go to Hoth to confirm what our informant observed. According to him, the Imperial forces landed on the planet together with Count Dooku, unfortunately we are not sure of this information. We cannot act rashly, we are at war, and the loss of any Jedi is not an option now.

\- Are they looking for something? - This question came up by itself. Master Windu and the rest of the Council looked at me with a slight disbelief. - For once you asked a question about Skywalker, you have to write it down. The only thing I can say is that, according to our informant, they are looking for Solari and Kaiburr stones. - I was stunned by the Solari and the Kaiburr were missing years ago. How would the Sith know these stones were on Hoth? -But the Solari stone can only be used by a person completely devoted to the light side of the force, why the Sith are looking for it won't work in their hands. My digression must have amazed everyone except my old Master.

-I see Anakin that my study did not go into the woods as everyone says, you remembered something, - Obi - Wan said suddenly and I jumped when I heard his voice. - I'm also curious why the dark side is looking for these stones, or rather this particular one. We'll take care of it, right Anakin? - My ex-Master said that he put his hand on my left shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

\- We'll take care of this as best we can - We were about to leave when Kit Fisto suddenly spoke - Anakin I hope we don't need to remind you not to act rashly and think a hundred times before you do something and burn the cover. I got a stab at Obi - Wan could see it, the Council doesn't trust me like the other Jedi. It always hurt me, I never got used to it, being treated as the worse one. At first, I tried to make them change their minds, but with time I found that my actions were pointless anyway. The only support I had was in my Master, for whom I began to feel forbidden feelings. The code forbade attachment to another human being, it prohibited love. I have never understood it and I will not understand it, after all, love makes us feel better. Unfortunately, I can only sigh to my old Master. Obi-Wan is faithful to the Code and no force in this world can change it that he, the perfect Jedi, in his perfect fucking sexy beard cannot be his. Life is really fucked up.

\- Of course, Master Fisto. The goal of the mission is the most important to me, so I'll think about it before I do anything. After saying what I left the room as quickly as possible, sadness and disappointment arose in me. I left Obi-Wan far behind me, I wanted to be alone now. I had to cool down as I walked quickly down the corridor, suddenly my legs refused to obey, I didn't know what was happening. I fell flat on the freshly washed floor but when I saw my reflection in the floor I thought I was crazy. My eyes were not blue one eye was purple with a vertical pupil and fangs appeared on one side of my mouth.

 _\- Hello Anakin, I was finally able to communicate with you. For so many years I have tried my child to break through Your power._ \- I started to hyperventilate, I think I have hallucinations already. - Who you are? - came out of my mouth? I don't know if they were mine, but the voice sounded like the heavy growl of some predatory animal. With my real hand I began to examine the face, I could feel the sharp-pointed fangs under my fingers. I closed my eyes, I thought it was going to disappear and suddenly I heard the voice of my old Master, I think he was calling me, I couldn't concentrate, the blood rushed in my ears _.- Later we will talk to my child and I will explain everything to you. You don't have to be afraid of me, I couldn't hurt you._

\- Anakin by force! - I felt like Obi - Wan picks me up from the floor - What happened to you? I felt your sadness in the bond and then fear. There was fear in the Master's eyes and something that was hard for me to identify. Tenderness? I guess it was tenderness. "You have a cut on Anakin's lip, you must have made it yourself while falling." He ran his hand over my cheek and mouth as he spoke. For the power this man is loved. I couldn't control it, I cuddled up to him like when I was a kid and had nightmares. I was so scared of what I saw in the reflection. It couldn't be, I'm not a monster ... Right?

\- Master, I'm not a monster, am I? - Say I'm not, say I'm a good boy, please say it. My thoughts started racing in my head, the power was raging around me, Obi-Wan must have felt it.

-Anakinie look at me, please don't look away. - I looked at him, his eyes are so clear, so good, I could stare at them for hours. - You have never been, are not and will not be a monster, you are a good man, my former Padavan. - I felt him pull me to his chest - Anakin never considered you a monster and I will never, remember that. You are the most important person to me, and although the Code forbids any deeper relationship with another person, I cannot oppose it. You will always rest in me and I will never renounce You, remember that. When he finished speaking, all he could hear was my sobbing reflected in the temple corridor. His hand was making slow circles on my back, trying to soothe me with it. We stood there for a moment longer until I had my tears under control and Obi-Wan moved away from me within arm's length.

\- Let's go to our quarters, you don't want anyone to see the Poster Boy, who is crying. His eyes shone and they were laughing at me. Yes, this man is my light if he didn't even want to think where I would be and what I would be doing. I surrendered myself completely to him to lead us to the quarters. For these few moments, I chased away the thoughts of what I saw in the reflection and focused on my Master and on his shoulder, which was rubbing against mine.


	3. Episode 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my native language and it is not my favorite language :( I tried to translate my story from Polish into English. Don't beat me for mistakes!

After a while we reached the common quarters fortunately without any witnesses, although I regretted that as soon as the door closed, my ex-Master had left me and went to the small kitchen. Yes, tea, I forgot to ask if I would like to drink with it in 3 or 2.

\- Anakin, do you want tea? - Obi - Wan leaned over the walls, showing me two mugs in his hand with that beautiful smile on his face. Oh force like me, I would like to stick to those full, male lips and finally feel how they feel and that my hand could touch his chin. Yhhh so pin him to the kitchen counter continued to kiss more and more possessively and hard. His hands on my neck sliding slowly down my spine, and my hand on his thigh caressing him, touching his penis. Now I finally appreciate that Jedi have to wear so many layers of clothing and that no one will notice my erection in my pants. - Anakin, what are you thinking about so intensely? Do you feel unwell you turned red, do you have a fever? - The master set the mugs down on the kitchen counter and quickly came up to me, touching my forehead with his hand. I think it's about to explode, or I'll boil over like milk from a pot if she doesn't move away from me.

\- No Master, I'm fine, I just felt a little weak it will pass soon - I wanted to move away from him but I couldn't, some force blocked my legs.

\- Are you sure Anakin? Go to the medical center, maybe it's an injury from your previous mission. - His hand touched my forehead again, and then it smoothly came down to my cheek and broken lip. - They could sanitize it, or sew it, by the way, - he said, touching my gash with his thumb. I felt warmer and warmer between my legs. His eyes were on mine as if he wanted permission from me. His eyes moved smoothly to my mouth, at this point his thumb began to outline the shape of my lips and with the tip of his tongue he moistened his mouth. I groaned, I couldn't take the tension anymore, so much I wanted him to kiss me. I don't remember well since my fascination with the Master turned into something more. I was maybe 12-13 years old then, I was slowly entering this age where hormones are going crazy. I learned from other Padawans that it is normal to fall in love with your masters, but that passes with age. Yes, of course, Skywalker has to be always different and it hasn't just gotten by. How many nights I didn't sleep, I cried, I can't count. The worst, however, were the ones that made me feel frustrated and needed to relieve myself. I will not forget one night where, at orgasm, I slightly lowered my shields and a wave of pleasure flooded my Master. I couldn't look at him for a week and he seemed very amused by the fact. His words so far have been wandering around my head "Anakin is nothing wrong with age it will get better and better, every young boy was going through this, I also had a crush on Qui-Gon Jinna" the visions with Obi-Wan in the lead role grew stronger. I even forced myself to meditate! I was not good at it and instead of clearing my mind, vision after vision flooded my poor mind. Until now, when I remember it, I feel embarrassed. I lost the fight and Obi-Wan pressed me against the mat so that his leg was between mine and the rest of his body on my chest. He moved away from me quickly, apologized and hurried out of the training room. We didn't talk about this incident ever again, but for a month I had to train with another Master because Mine happened to be sent on an urgent solo mission. It was a time when I was slowly moving away from my Master, I was afraid that I would do something inappropriate that would violate the Code even more and Obi-Wan would have to suffer the consequence or worse, they would take him away from me. The fact that I was the Chosen One could not allow it to change or even make it worse. As the years passed by, I became more and more distant, frustrated, and alienated from the entire temple community. The Chancellor became more interested in me than being a Knight. At first I felt needed and finally noticed until he started talking badly about my old Master. At first I didn't know why she didn't like him so much, but since then I've gotten more reserved with him. Something about it did not quite fit me, actually it does not suit me even now. He feels like darkness from him, but that can't be possible because he is the Chancellor of the entire republic and the other Jedi would surely sense something. I'll have to think about that even more, but for now I have to focus on getting back on Obi-Wan.

\- Master, - I looked into his eyes, - please do this. - I covered his hand next to my face with my human. His eyes sparkled, I know he wanted it as much as I did. - I've been waiting for this for so long, I'm begging you. - I whispered closer to his mouth. It would be enough to lean a little more to bring our lips together in the first kiss. I already saw Obi-Wan close his eyes to do this, I thought my heart would pop out of my chest, but suddenly I felt pain all over my spine, like an electric shock. My eyes widened I thought something was about to tear out of my back. Luckily, I managed to catch my Master before the fall. - Obi - Wan hurts! - I managed to scream before I slid down on him and crumpled on the floor in pain. Instinctively, I wanted to scratch holes on my back with my hands. There was something there, I could feel it moving and pulsing with power.

\- Anakin, what happened ?! Anakin! - I only managed to hear her call my name again and I plunged into darkness.

**1 week earlier**

_\- Child, can you hear me? You can't block me because you are hurting your body, you will tear it apart in the worst case._ \- I heard that voice again but I couldn't see anything - _Open your inner eyes Anakin, let the power flow through your body, let it then see me_ \- I tried to calm down, I didn't feel my pain here which helped me to focus and then I saw him. He was a beautiful powerful beast. His scales sparkled with different shades and his powerful wings waved over his body. The dragon was a real dragon like the legend. - _Hello, my dear child, we can finally see each other, I have waited so long for this moment._ \- He tilted his big muzzle towards me, only now I could see that he has purple eyes like the one I saw in the reflection.

 _\- Who you are?_ \- I whispered and with my real hand I touched the face of the animal. He seemed so gentle under my fingers. I felt a flow of power all over my body which soothed my senses. Instinctively, I closed my eyes, savoring the warmth that passed through me. I was so good I could stay like this forever but Obi-Wan. The thought of my Master pulled me out of my trance and I looked at the dragon again.

\- _My name is Chiedza my child_. - The dragon moved away from me, presenting himself in all its glory. - _I am a dragon of light, of the light side of the force, all that is good in the universe. I am not concerned with time or space. It is I who choose the Chosen One who will possess my power and bring good and evil balance to the entire galaxy. You are Anakin Skywalker, I chose you._ \- With this the dragon stood on its hind legs and spread its wings. - _Your power is so powerful that only you can face Rima, my sister and her Chosen One, and win this fight._ \- I couldn't believe what he was talking about. How am I supposed to get powers like me, I can barely handle myself? Who is the Dark Side Chosen One? What fight? Where? So many questions, so few answers. I started to get lost, I wanted to wake up as soon as possible and think it was an ordinary nightmare. Obi - Wan where are you ?! The dragon must have heard my thoughts. _\- Obi - Wan is Your Master, a very good and noble man. I have seen you trained by his wisdom and composure is commendable, to which I bow my head. Hold on to it, young Skywalker, it's your light, it won't let you go astray ... it won't let you go astray_. I wanted to scream for him to explain more but I started to wake up from my own mind. The scent of the medical room reached my nose and the light from the hospital lamps blinded me. When my eyes got used to it, I slowly started looking around the room, Obi-Wan was sleeping on my right side in a chair. His face showed that he was stressed even though he was fast asleep. Suddenly, a million other scents hit my nose. I grimaced at the sudden attack until I felt dizzy again. - _My child_ \- I heard in my head again - _In the near future you will learn new skills. Your sense of smell has sharpened like a predator's, you feel a lot more than a normal human. Don't be afraid of it, don't be afraid._ \- I felt that Chiedza was falling asleep in a deep sleep sending me a beam of soothing power. I looked once more at my old Master, my light as the dragon said. There had to be something to it, I just trusted him. I touched Obi-Wan's knee with my hand, I wanted to wake him up and say that all is well so he doesn't worry.

\- Master, wake up, Obi - Wan - I nudged his knee lightly. Years of Jedi training were enough for him to immediately open his sleepy eyes. - Hi, old man - I smiled slightly - I was away from consciousness for a long time? - There was a slight smile on my lips but it disappeared when I heard how unconscious I was.

\- Anakin by force - he whispered - We couldn't wake you for two weeks. I was losing my mind, the medics didn't know what was up with you - He had to take a deep breath and my face was terrified - Your readings were crazy for the first time I saw something like that, I couldn't even feel you in my power as if something was blocking her, some powerful force - He lowered his voice to a whisper - Anakin I was so afraid for you, I thought that you would not wake up or die. - He quickly got up from his chair and caught me in his arms. I felt something wet on my shirt, Obi-Wan's tears, that made me turn internally to make me feel like this. - I was so scared, - he whispered on my shoulder. I returned the hug, it felt so good in his arms. Only now did I notice my Master's scent changing, he felt calmer. Dragon was right, I'm so much more sensitive to smells, I'm afraid to think what's next, but that wasn't important right now.

\- I'm here Master, I'm not going anywhere without you - I took his hand and put it to my beating heart. - You feel? I'm alive, my heart beats with an even, calm rhythm. I couldn't leave you. - I looked him in the eyes, and there was such concern that it pushed me into the mattress of the hospital bed. I wanted to say something else but suddenly the door to the room opened and Obi-Wan jumped away from me like burned. On the threshold stood the medic, Master Windu, Master Yoda, and the Chancellor. Suddenly I smelled darkness, something so dark and evil that I wanted to snarl like an animal. The first thing I wanted to do was bite that person to protect the Master, keep him out of harm's way. I guess it's another effect of the slow fusion of my power with that of Chiedzy. Unfortunately, it was not stabilized yet, which was a bit like a fight between two entities. But when I realized whose smell it was, I couldn't believe it. The Chancellor, the person the council trusts, Jedi and other people are the one they are looking for. Darth Sidious himself appeared in the doorway.

\- I see you woke up our child. How are you? - Asked the Chancellor with a smile on his face and the wave flooded me again to protect others from him. Evil, darkness, death, war raged in my head. My brow furrowed and a little warning rumble escaped my throat. The shock on their faces was indescribable that I wish I could record it. I leapt to my feet and stood before my Master.

-Stay back, - I grunted. I saw a smile enter his face again. He knew who I was from the very beginning. He wanted to deceive me and lead me to the dark side of the force. He took a step forward. I spontaneously assumed an attacking pose, I was focused on fighting and defending the most valuable person in my life. Nobody will take him from me, over my dead body!

\- DO NOT COME! - This time I screamed and growled like a wild beast, baring my teeth. It's good that I didn't show my fangs because it would give too many questions that I didn't want to answer and secondly, I didn't know the answers to all of them myself. I felt my Master's hand on my shoulder and his power intertwined with my signature of power. He wanted to calm me down, he didn't know what was going on, I could feel it in his changed smell.

\- Anakin calm down, you are safe. - He said it as calmly as he could. Oh Master, you don't know what you're talking about, but actually it's not the time for that. I began to slowly calm down.

\- Skywalker, we have some questions for you once you calm down. Even Master Windu had a changed voice and smell. Was he unsure? Yes it was uncertainty. The carousel of awesome questions has been set in motion. One word of welcome to the world fucked up Anakin Skywalker, ladies and gentlemen, the show begin!


	4. Episode 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my native language and it is not my favorite language :( I tried to translate my story from Polish into English. Don't beat me for mistakes!

\- I ... Ehhh ... I'm sorry for my behavior - My hands fell along my torso showing my repentance. - I got carried away, forgive me, Masters. I looked at everyone in the medical room but my gaze lingered longer on Obi-Wan. His eyes were worried, but I also saw concern and disbelief in them. I wanted to convey to him through our bond that it was better for him not to fear me, but his shields were raised and I could not break through them. I have failed him, I want to run out of this room and hide preferably in the basement of the Temple. I felt sick, my stomach clenched too much at the thought that everything I had been working to break my Master for me had been wasted. I had to apologize to the Chancellor, if only I could, I would spit this apology straight at his feet. I cannot believe that I was so manipulated. I wanted too much to trust the people around me. I still remember my mother telling me every night when I was little that in every human being there is a seed of good that must be cared for. Wrong, not everyone deserves forgiveness. Innocent people die because of this man. My former Master is risking his own life for this man. I feel bitterness and anger rising in me again. I have to control my rage, I cannot use the dark side, although I feel it whispering to me to do it that it will be better this way. Her hugs that loop around my neck and heart just to be able to tighten. No, I have to be strong I'm over it. I chase away the desire to murder the Chancellor. The urge to sink my fangs into a warm human body, the taste of hot blood streaming down my larynx is so strong. I want to soothe my hunger for a wild beast that hasn't eaten for so long. My senses go crazy, they alternate with those of a dragon, I can't tell which one is my own. I am so hungry and thirsty, my senses are so acutely sensitive that I can hear the beating hearts in the room as they pump this sweet warm liquid. Master save me, I can't help myself, this smell is so intoxicating. Your smell Obi - Wan, now I feel it clearly, it reaches my nostrils, it fills my lungs, it surrounds me, I soak with it, you are so good. Chiedza, I am begging you to wake up, I am about to lose control and kill me to fill myself. Chiedza!

 _\- Anakin, you are above the rule of blood, release your anger to power as your Master taught you. I am slowly with you, your transformation has come too late, that's why it's so hard for you to control yourself, but the two of us will help you as in the mysterious ones of your Master. I will teach you to satisfy your new hunger, but you need to calm down._ \- I heard a voice in my head. I feel my eyes closed, in a slow stream I began to unleash my power to power. - _That's what my child is, you're doing great. The anger is slowly disappearing from your body, just a little longer, you can do it. Now take a deep breath and exhale as in meditation. You need to clear your mind, don't be afraid_ \- I could feel people's gaze focused on me and my lungs began to fill with air. I slowly began to release them and my breaths began to lengthen from second to second. I was meditating standing up! I cannot believe that I was able to focus under such circumstances. This must be written down, my first successful meditation. The sounds from the room reached me distorted, as if I was under water until finally they died down completely. I was calming down, I really needed it, by the way, now I understand Obi-Wan why he liked this state so much. - _Thank you for helping Chiedza_. I felt the dragon smile slightly and go back to sleep. Time to wake up.

\- I apologize to you too, Chancellor. I think I got up too abruptly and I am not feeling well yet, I feel dizzy from my earlier attack. - I saw how I snatched my Master from his thoughts. Then I looked at Master Yoda, saw a lot of worry in his eyes. I don't know if he knew what was happening or if he did it without his knowing it, but I couldn't read it or feel it blocked its smell. My gaze shifted to the Palpatine. His eyes were blank, empty, like two black holes.

\- Anakin Skywalker, when you feel better, I want to see you in my office immediately. After these words he turned his back to me and left the room. Only now did I feel some inner relief and the putrid smell ceased to irritate me.

\- Young Skywalker it's bad to see you like that. Something troubles your soul with the Chancellor, it is related. I'm right, right? - I didn't know what to say to Master Yoda. I lowered my head in repentance. - We feel the strange aura emanating from the Chancellor Young Knight. Your former Master directed us first. I turned to Obi. Wan's eyes were so focused on me.

\- Young Skywalker it's bad to see you like that. Something troubles your soul with the Chancellor, it is related. I'm right, right? - I didn't know what to say to Master Yoda. I lowered my head in repentance. - We feel the strange aura emanating from the Chancellor Young Knight. Your former Master directed us first. I turned to Obi. Wan's eyes were so focused on me.

\- I... Obi - Wan, I'm so sorry that I acted in such a mean way. I was selfish in thinking that you no longer needed me. I had to take a deep breath before I said the next sentences. I felt a lump in my larynx grow. - Will you forgive me? I thought I was always a burden to you. I thought that if I gave you peace of mind, you would finally be able to breathe full breast without unnecessary ballast on your leg. His head jerked up so he could look at me. I felt my eyes getting wet. I never said it what I've felt all these years. - I have always failed you, I was really trying and trying all the time. Since you were forced to take me on your Padawan, I have turned your world upside down. At first you praised me and helped me with various things, but the day came when you became reserved with me. - It was at that moment that I saw the pain in Obi-Wan's eyes and how he looks at me and Master Yoda. I turned and looked at the Master, his head pointing directly at Obi-Wan. Has this behavior been imposed on my Master from above? No, it can't be true that it was the Council that made him do it, that made him do it.

\- Anakin, please come to the Council hall when you feel adventurous. We have a lot to explain to you and to ask your Master's forgiveness. Master Yoda's eyes showed so much pain. - Master Windu time for us. Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker need a conversation without us. They left us alone in the medical room. The silence rang in my ears and my thoughts rattled with each other.

\- Anakin, I'm so sorry. - I saw that he wanted to come to me but he stopped after the first step. I couldn't wait any longer in two steps, I was there for him. I grabbed him tightly and placed my head in the hollow of his neck and shoulder. -I didn't want to treat you like that, but we couldn't temper your temper. - My ex-Master began to continue. - If I did not agree that I would be stricter with you and that I did not ease our attachment, they threatened to take you away from me. Now, in retrospect, I can see how bad it was and what consequences it entailed. I felt him hug me as gently as if I were glass. Hands that wield the lightsaber so well cannot embrace another human being. - I felt your dislike for me the most when I killed your mother. If I had reacted as I should, maybe she would still be alive. I am not worthy to ask you to forgive me for this. I have felt this sound since the day your mother died, tortured and raped by these men. - I was asleep at that memory. True, I blamed Obi-Wan then, but now I know that his hands were tied and there was nothing he could do even if he wanted to. - I was not a good Master Anakin, I know about it, after your knighting I was bursting with pride, but in your eyes I only saw a chill towards me. So far I have your Padavan braid in my bedroom. I know what you are about to say old person's sentiment, but you must understand that even when you push me away, you will not cease to be the most important to me. - All the time he was saying the next words, we stood hugged each other. We needed this conversation, after so many years I felt it all drip off me and Obi-Wan.

-Master, thank you for telling me this. - I needed it, you don't even know how much. - I grabbed him tighter in my arms. I put mine in his nose in his hair, his scent was so reassuring to me now. I no longer felt my earlier bloodlust. Now I only felt the desire to protect this man and mark myself with myself. - Obi - Wan, I don't want you to feel guilty about my mother's death. I pushed him away from me with great reluctance to look at his face. My human hand touched his cheek and smiled slightly at him. - Nobody knew what was going to happen, my visions didn't always show the truth, so I'm not surprised you didn't take it seriously. - We have to live on, Master. -I was about to add something when Obi - Wan interrupted my thought.

\- And my bogus death? It was the worst thing I did to you. Though I thought then that you didn't care, and you wouldn't care if I died, in the end, you had the Chancellor himself for a friend. - My eyes narrowed. How could he think like that, fuck me how?! - When they asked me to die but not to die, the only thing that mattered to me was the success of this mission. At that moment I wasn't thinking about you, I was angry and bitter. I know it's not like the Jedi and the Codex but I couldn't have thought otherwise then. I'm sorry, Anakin. His hand touched my shoulder and flowed smoothly into my mechanical hand. I felt her fingers intertwine with me. I looked at him in shock. I don't think he wanted to offer himself to me as compensation. - Anakin, I know what you want. I ... - He licked his lips. - If you want it with me, I agree. - He didn't even look at me, my blood was starting to boil. How could he have thought that I wanted to go to bed with him just to make me feel better? I stepped away from him as if burned.

\- No Obi - Wan, I don't want your pity. My voice was lowered to a whisper. - How can you even suggest that I go to bed with you as a consolation for something to make me feel better.- My eyes expressed so much pain and sorrow. - I can't do that, Master, you are not a thing, nor any escort! - How dare you treat yourself like that. - I growled at him. - Obi - Wan I ... - I didn't have time to finish my thought because the door to the hall opened and Cody of the 212th Assault Battalion stood in it.

\- General Kenobi, we have been ordered by the Chancellor himself to leave for Hoth today. I am also to convey that the plans have been changed and the general is with us and General Skywalker has been given a different mission. When he feels better, he should go to the Chancellor for guidance. - Fuck, I had time to think after him Cody left the room and there was a long silence again.


	5. Episode 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my native language and it is not my favorite language :( I tried to translate my story from Polish into English. Don't beat me for mistakes!

The air was so thick it felt as if it could be cut with a lightsaber. Neither of us said anything, and I did not dare to break the disturbing silence. I was afraid of what I might hear, although it felt like Obi-Wan had the same concerns about it. I want to face myself that I'm always too hasty, my emotions always take over me. I have a very bad feeling why the Chancellor is only sending Obi-Wan with a clone squad. If he really discovered my identity or guesses it, it will mean that he will want to eliminate the people closest to me at all costs. I looked at my Master, now he was standing with his back to me and watching the sun go down. I heard his rapid heartbeat pounding in my ears. But when I looked closer, I could see that a blue mist was thrashing around him. It was so beautiful and so intimate. His power rippled now like choppy water. I acted instinctively, I slowly approached him, I tried to catch it or at least touch it with my hands. He turned to me, slightly confused what I was doing. He saw me look at different points and try to catch something. A small smile appeared on my lips as its power brushed my fingertips. It was as delicate as a feather and sharp enough that one careless movement could cut my hand.

\- Master can you see this? - I stood hypnotized admiring the spectacle. - Your power is so beautiful and warm. Can you touch her like me? His eyes widened, he couldn't believe what I was talking about. I started laughing like a little child. - If you could only see with my eyes Obi - Wan you would see more than ordinary people. You would see the power radiate from your body, you could touch it as I touch yours now. It is wonderful and beautiful. I lowered my voice. For a moment I forgot about the whole world, only the person in front of me mattered. My light. My hope. I grabbed my Master's shoulders and looked him deeply in the eyes. I released my power now shades of blue mingled with shades of purple. One chased the other, then the other started chasing the first. Our auras began to interpenetrate and mix with each other. My ex-Master must have felt it until he closed his eyes. - Obi - Wan open your eyes, please. I touched my hand to his hair, it was so soft under my fingers. He lifted his eyelids slowly, the blue of those eyes beautiful. There will be no more perfect moment than this. My Master's eyes expressed so much emotion after fear and excitement. - Obi - Wan, let me, I'm asking you so much. I said in a deep, low voice right into his ear. I could feel how it was affecting him, that thrill of excitement running down his spine. I bit his ear lightly and a soft moan escaped his lips. My lips began to move along his neck. The smell was so intoxicating I could smell it for hours. Our intertwined powers magnified the physical sensations even more. It was the most intimate experience I've ever had.

-Anakin, please do this...- I heard my Master's voice. He was so heavy with excitement. - I am begging you, kiss me...- He looked deep into my eyes with such passion that I felt it deep in my body. There was no turning back, I pressed our lips together in such a perfect first kiss. His male lips were amazing. We kissed slowly as if time had stopped for us, even our combined power was rubbing against us more and more slowly. It was so amazing that I wanted it to last forever. Obi-Wan kissed almost perfectly. His hands tangled in my hair, I felt his one hand tugging at me gently and firmly to deepen the kiss even more. My human hand cupped his cheek and my other hand held his waist. I didn't want him to move too far away from me, but we had to take a breath. It was all too short, I wanted even more. Now, when someone wants to do him any harm, I will tear him apart like a beast that knows no mercy. I will not let any force separate us. We have passed the red line, for which there is no turning back. I felt his power go wild and glisten with even brighter. She began to devour mine. Suddenly his lips were on mine again. Now he took control, kissing me with such passion I thought I was going to pass out. He directed me to the nearest wall and pressed me against it without breaking away from me. – Anakin... - He growled on my mouth. His eyes showed ferocious power. Obi-Wan's lips descended on my neck I could feel her lips suck on my skin. He marked me, with force yes! I'm all yours. Destroy me and put me back together.

-Do whatever you want with me. Mark me, take me Obi - Wan I am yours and yours alone. I'm begging you ohh Master. - I couldn't stand it. I was so hard in my pants that it hurt. His head stopped at my confession. He looked at me from under the half-closed sayings. The fire in his eyes, from just looking at him, I felt that I could come. I brushed my crotch against his hip. I wanted to show him how my body reacts to him that it is so eager for more. - Master, please... - I whispered. I could only watch as he slowly kneels with a preface. The Great Negotiator of the Republic, the one who brings the planets to their knees, is now kneeling in front of his former Padawan. Oh, Master, you don't even know how sexy you look in this position. Have others seen you like that? Were you so passionate for them too? I won't let anyone touch you ... I won't! I guess he must have felt my power surge into the room because his eyes narrowed on me. His hands slowly moved over my thighs. My penis felt painfully hard against his face. My Master's hands unfastened my pants and he slowly slid them off my hips along with my underwear. I exhaled sharply, I had to close my eyes because from the very sight I felt that I could come. - I'm begging you, take it in your mouth... Obi - Wan I can't stand it long ahhh! Suddenly I felt my penis disappear into the warm lips of my former Master. I saw all the stars in the sky. I felt so incredibly good. My hand slipped into his hair giving a slow rhythm. His mouth was as nimble as if it were a natural thing he would do. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that he had slipped off his pants with his underwear and was moving his free hand over his swollen cock. O strength, give me the strength to endure as long as possible. His nimble tongue moved over my cock so well. Every now and then he would let it out of his mouth to lick my testicles. I was one big mess and only Obi-Wan could put me back together. I've wanted it for so long and finally got it. I lowered my shield and a wave of my teenage memories flooded my Master's head. All I heard was a long moan on my cock and Obi-Wan tense. He reached his hand and at the sight of it in front of my legs, I immediately cum into his mouth. His eyes showed that he was stunned by his orgasm and that his throat was flooded with my hot cum. I could see he wasn't swallowing it, it felt a bit strange. - Obi - Wan if you don't want to, you can spit it out... - I didn't manage to finish my sentence when Master's lips were on mine. He started kissing me with my cum in his mouth. It was an amazing feeling about power. I could feel myself. My eyes were blurry as we broke apart. I was still feeling dizzy by my orgasm and didn't register Obi-Wan putting his cum-stained hand to my mouth.

\- Anakin, would you please? - It was only when he asked me a question that I went to work. I took his hand in mine and slowly began to lick his sperm. It was so exciting. An additional stimulus was to look provocatively in his eyes while I was doing it. I took each finger separately in my soft lips. I played with them like I was sucking candy. But my Master's taste was better than any sweetness in the galaxy. His eyes were dark with lust. After the whole hand was cleaned, I fell to my knees in front of him. I licked the last drops on his penis. I wanted even more of it. I heard him gasp but his hand grabbed my hair and tugged so hard to signal me to get up. I gave myself up completely to him. We were facing each other, all red on our cheeks, but happy I could feel it in power. There were no shields between us at the moment. Our minds intertwined as if they were made for this. Unfortunately, what was good had to end one day and I was afraid of the consequences of our deed. - Stop thinking so loud, my _Padavan_. - He laughed as he said the last word. - Anakin, as if it's not good I have to go out and go to the quarters to collect the necessary things for the mission. - I looked down, I knew that he would want to act as if nothing had happened between us. A one-time adventure, which I imagined at all. - Anakin please look at me, I promise you that when I come back we'll talk about it. - He smiled at me uncertainly. I was so afraid to ask but I had to.

\- And the Code? You just follow it compared to me. During the year, I make a rule of law breaking for everyone in the Temple. You always told me that he is the most important to you ... - I waited for an answer like in high heels, but no answer came. - Please answer me something... Obi - Wan! - I shouted. - Do I mean anything to you? I whispered more to myself than to him, and I felt my eyes damp with tears welling up in them.

\- You are the most important to me, but now I want to ask you for something. In my absence, do not do anything rash, I fear for you, Anakin. I'm not very good at expressing my feelings, you know, I wasn't prepared for this. I told you before that even the Code cannot stop me from becoming attached to you. This truth is important to me but not like you. Unfortunately, Anakin nobody can know what happened here, they would expel us from the Order. Even the fact that you are the Chosen One of power and I do not make the best Negotiator for myself would change the punishment for us. I promise you that when I come back, we'll talk about it. I don't want to lie to you, Anakin, with one thing - I saw him take in air and let it out slowly. - I feel fear to enter into a relationship with you. - I felt my heart break in two. I wanted to ask why, but the answer came by itself. - I'm only afraid because our deeper relationship can destroy you and blur our judgment. -You are such an emotional person that I feel anxious if you had to save your life and leave me, or you would go mad again and kill someone without thinking because he hurt me... I'm afraid that you will lose yourself in the dark side. You know Jedi cannot succumb to feelings at times like this. We are at war Anakin, we don't know what awaits us today, tomorrow or in a few hours. - I couldn't look at him, I wanted him to love me so much. After all, he is my light to Sith Hell!

\- Master, please think about us again... Do not cross us. I'm trying really... - I didn't manage to finish the sentence when my Master cut in on my word.

\- Of course I know that you are trying, I see it every day my dear. Anakin, I don't know if it makes sense for you to promise something for which we both know the answer, but I'll give us some thought. You have my word that when I return from Hoth, we'll get back to this conversation. Unfortunately, now I really have to go and you lie down and rest, you just woke up from a coma. - I saw that he wanted to kiss me but hesitated so I took the initiative. I pressed our lips together again, this time in a slow and tender kiss. As we broke apart, I felt our power bleeding as well as my heart.

\- Please, just be careful and promise me that you will come back. Don't tell me that you can't promise it, please do it so much... - I looked at him with tired and sad eyes.

\- I'll be back, Anakin, I promise you. After these words, he kissed me quickly on the lips and headed for the exit. After a while, I was alone and let my tear flow out.


	6. Episode 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my native language and it is not my favorite language :( I tried to translate my story from Polish into English. Don't beat me for mistakes!

I ran straight down the wall to the floor, I didn't even want to be transported to bed. I feel like my brain is going to go crazy. I didn't even want to contain the tears that flooded my face. He broke me, I could endure anything, any kind of physical or mental pain, but a broken heart I am not able to. It's too much for me. How am I supposed to function as a Jedi Master if I can't help myself. It has also come to this that I am not only the Chosen One of force, but also the Chosen One of the guardian of that force. I wanted to scream, or preferably lie down and never wake up again. Let them fight among themselves and kill each other. I would like this not to apply to me. More than once I wondered if my life would not have been better if Qui-Gon Jinn had not found me. Here, too, I feel like a slave. I'm supposed to be free, but I can feel the collar around my neck. I looked ahead, saw my power circulate around me with slits emitting red smoke. I don't know what to call it but it looks like a bleeding wound. When I touched it it chilled my fingers as if I had touched a chunk of Hoth ice. I turned my head and looked at the bed. I thought it was so far away and only a few steps away. Lie down and never get up again, by force like I wanted to now. I slowly stood up, supporting the wall, when suddenly I smelled the blood in my nostrils. Hunger made itself felt again. I want blood and meat. My hand touched my face, as I thought the fangs were in place, only this time in the entire jaw, and not halfway as before. If there are fangs my eyes have changed as well. My clockwork started to burn me terribly. I grabbed her and hissed in pain. I recorded that my tongue had changed, it was split at the end. But going back to my hand, I acted instinctively and snatched it from my stump. I couldn't believe what was happening, in the place of the artificial hand, a real hand began to grow back in front of my eyes. I was so shocked when I bent my fingers. It was so… alive. I did not feel the creaking of the artificial joints, nothing was tugging me. She was so warm… Human. How did this happen? Why? I was asking myself questions all the time holding my "new" hand. I touched my face and neck. It was such a strange and familiar feeling. However, even this did not allow me to run away for a long time, when I felt the call again, I had to get out of there, but unfortunately for me Vokara entered the room. I panicked if she sees me like this, she will notify the Council and the Chancellor. I could smell her, heard her walk, didn't even have to look at her. My adventure in the Order will end soon. I don't even know if I will have the opportunity to say goodbye to Obi-Wan. She stood in front of me, my head still lowered and my eyes closed. Sith hell, on the one hand, let's what's going to happen ... It's the will to power if it's going to see me like that. I looked up and opened my eyes. I could register her shocked expression, the rapidly changing expression. However, the worst part is that I could feel the blood flowing in her body. The very thought made me lick my new tongue. She took a step away from me.

\- Master Skywalker ... is that you? - She extended her hand to me but was afraid to touch me. - It's still you? - She asked, if it hadn't been for my sharpened senses I might not have heard her.

\- Master Vokaro, yes it's still me. - My voice was so deep and strong. However, I felt it was breaking down again. I was ashamed of myself now. - Please...- I summoned my lightsaber to my new hand. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked at me and my old prosthesis that lay beside my legs. - Kill me... KILL! - I shouted. With a trembling hand, I handed her my sword. - I'm so hungry... WANT BLOOD! - my voice made the glass resonate. She was terrified. - I can barely control myself. - I fell to my knees in front of her. I started screaming at my helplessness. - Kill what are you waiting for! I am a threat to everyone in the Temple, I can't bear the thought of hurting someone… - I whispered and lifted my head and my tearful eyes at her. - I am begging you, do this and spare me the pain. - I cried, I didn't hold back my tears anymore - See what I have become ... - I had to draw air into my lungs - I'm a monster not a Chosen One. - I saw him drop my lightsaber to the floor and in one move he is beside me. - She took my face in her trembling hands and began to wipe my tears away. - Why are you doing this? - I whispered confused.

\- Anakin, child, I know who you are. He chose you as it was in the old legends. The guard marked you… - She ran a hand over my face. - Chiedza did it. He believes you are worthy of his power and wield his sword. - I was shocked, she knew, she didn't condemn me. - Legend has it. - She continued - that a day will come when good and evil, the light side and the dark side will meet again. A duel for life and death. Chiedza Keeper of good and Remi Keeper of evil. Brother and sister will fight again when they find these two chosen among them, so strong that no other force in the galaxy can match them. She reached out and summoned my lightsaber. - He's yours, I can't kill you. She handed it to me and stood up. - Master Skywalkwer. She said, and I looked up and I could see her reaching out to me to get me to my feet. I grabbed it, felt a warm wave pass through my body. It was her force. - You are the Chosen One, the force itself chose you, we are no less interfering in the plans of the deities. Take your sword and turn it on. - I did as she said. The blade lit blue and I heard a snap, the crystal that powered my sword shattered. Vokara took my cracked crystal from the ground and held it in my hand. - Let your combined power with the Guardian flow through the crystal. Power it to Anakin, power it with power so pure that the galaxy has never seen, that even a lost tanning stone is no match for it. I clenched my hand with the stone and closed my eyes. A wave of power ran through my body straight into my hand. It was an amazing feeling. Suddenly I heard a voice in my head.

 _\- It is my will._ \- I heard a dragon roar and the crystal in my hand began to tremble. My aura began to look more like a dragon's body. It was all over in one second. Good thing Vokara caught me because I would have fallen right on my face. When I opened my hand, a beautiful purple crystal appeared. I smiled slightly.

\- Master Skywalker! Please say something. - She pushed my sticky hair back from her forehead. I felt so tired but unfortunately my hunger kept coming back.

\- I am Master but I am so hungry, I want to sink my fangs in my body, I want blood, I want to feel it. I shivered in her arms. - Blood ... Please, blood. - I mumbled amok. My body was burning and I couldn't hold the stone in my hand. I recorded him falling to the floor - I want to tear something and satisfy my hunger. - I was losing some of my control.

\- Wait here. - She helped me to the bed and put me down. I was so wet as if I came straight from a fresher one. - Don't do anything and don't run, I'll bring you blood, don't move, Anakin!" She managed to scream and ran out the door. I cringed in pain and my muscles tightened and relaxed again and again. I thought he was about to faint again, but when I felt the scent of blood that was approaching my room, I widened my eyes. Mistress briskly entered the room, closed the door, and walked over to my huddled form. - It's okay child, I have what you need, you need to sit down. She helped me sit up and handed me one bag of fresh blood first. - Eat Master, I will not disturb you, when this is not enough, I have five more. She turned her back on me as she spoke and stared through the glass at the life on the planet. Praise her for giving me some privacy.

\- Thank you. - I only had time to say when my fangs ripped the pouch and blood ran down my tongue right into my esophagus and the rest was just everywhere. I growled like a wild animal, at last. My hunger is being satisfied. I didn't know that blood could be as good as the most expensive liquor in the galaxy. My mind was starting to calm down but one standard unit was not enough. –Master... - I growled. - More wants more! Give me more. - She came up to me without even looking and handed me the other five bags. I wrenched my food from her hand with a single jerk. Subconsciously, I registered that my hands had long and sharp claws. It was unfortunate that I hooked Master with one and tore her skin open. She quickly took my hand away from me and started looking for something in the wardrobe against the wall. She probably wanted to smear her fresh wound with bacta so as not to irritate me with her scent. My gaze shifted back to the pouches. I ripped apart one by one. By the time I was finishing five, I felt satisfied. I do not know how long it will last for me, but I know that I will have peace for a while and will be able to prepare for it. - Master - I croaked. - Thank you again and sorry, it was stronger than me. You don't have to look at me, I guess what I look like now. - What was my surprise when Vokara gave me new robes and wet and dry towels. She turned her back on me again, giving me some privacy. I hastily undressed of my dirty robes, dried myself with a wet towel where I had blood left behind. I needed that, I felt slightly better. - Already Master. - Now I was dressed in clean robes and nothing was visible on my body that had happened a few minutes ago. - I... - I started shyly. - I wanted to thank you again for your help. - I didn't know what else to say.

\- Master Skywalker, I am here to help other Jedi, although in fact your case is unique. - She smiled slightly at me. - I will not let the Council know what happened here or put it on the report, I believe you will do it yourself at the right moment. She came up to me and ruffled my hair. - I think it's yours. She held out her hand with my new stone. I took it and summoned my lightsaber to position it. - Could you please run it? I'd like to see what it looks like. - I complied with her request. The blade was beautiful, a dark shade of purple mingling with a shade of dark red. I could feel the power emanating from him, it was in fact the most powerful blade I had ever seen. I did a little swing and I could feel that the sword was very light, certainly lighter than my previous one. - The blade is Beautiful Master. I am convinced that when it comes to battle the Light Side will win ... I believe in you boy. She put her hand on my shoulder. - Tell me one more thing, how are you feeling? I'll do some basic research and when everything is fine, I'll let you go. Could you go to the other bed next door, your previous one is covered in blood. - I did as she asked. In fact, when I looked at the sheets on the earlier bed, it looked like someone had killed someone.

\- At the moment I feel good, but I'm terribly tired. - I announced and let my head fall on the pillow.

\- I'm not surprised, you used up a lot of your force. However, I think a long sleep will do you good. I will notify the council not to give you any missions yet to recover. And now please roll up your sleeve. I have to take your blood for tests. - As she performed her tasks, I felt a fear, what would I tell the Council, Obi-Wan? What will I do when a new attack comes, I can't drink Temple supplies after all. - Anakin, do not think so much, if you are worried about your next hunger, we can send you on a medical mission to our friendly planet where there are specially adapted animals that produce blood for us. You could easily feed there and come back. And it would all be under the guise of a mission. I think this is a reasonable proposition until you find another solution. - I was so grateful for her. At least one problem for a while has been resolved.

\- Thank you for this offer, if my hunger begins and I find no other way to satisfy myself, I will come to you. - She nodded that she understood. Then she left the room and I was left alone waiting for the test results. I felt my head getting heavier. The last thought that was Obi-Wan then fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Episode 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3cwPw4qMoF8&ab_channel=JennSakura  
> I recommend turning it on when reading :) I love this song <3 It even fits this story.
> 
> PS. The inscription on the door is real language - Shona spoken in Zimbabwe :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my native language and it is not favorite language :( I tried to translate my story from Polish into English. Don't beat me for mistakes!

My thoughts drifted in nothingness, I felt the power wrapping around my body like a blanket. I was so incredibly good, no worries or problems. I could stay like this until the end of the galaxy, but an unexpected impulse passed through my head and someone. Obi - Wan. My vision began to take shape slowly. I looked around, everywhere was so bright that I could not see the other contours of the world around me. Suddenly my Master appeared before me. He was dressed in white Jedi robes, he looked like an angel. What caught my attention was his sad gaze, I could see that his lips were moving but I couldn't hear him. I tried to get close to him, catch him, but I couldn't. I felt I was moving but as if I was still standing still. I wanted to shout at him. When I suddenly noticed that his white robe was decorated with large stains of scarlet. I saw that his lips had stopped moving, now he was just staring at me. Tears started to fall from his eyes. He held out his hand to me, I was about to grab it when suddenly a lightsaber pierced my Master. The first cut was from the back of the stomach. My eyes widened in shock. I couldn't move… there was nothing I could fucking do, I could only stare helpless. I screamed at him, I wanted to break free from the force that was holding me. I was trying to get out of this nightmare. He promised me he would come back... He promised me! He cannot break a given word. I saw him fall to his knees and blood spilling out of his mouth. The lightsaber was slowly pulled from his body. Something grabbed Obi-Wan by the hair and positioned it so I could see his tired face. Another blow went straight to the heart. NO! My body fell limp to my knees. Obi - Wan! I saw her lips move again. I only read "I love you, Anakin, and I’m sor..." He didn't have time to finish. The lightsaber that had inflicted his previous wounds was pulled from his heart with a characteristic wet sound and slit his throat. I didn't cry anymore. I howled like an animal in agony. I couldn't feel my throat anymore. I saw his body fall limply like a puppet with its strings cut. A great stain of scarlet liquid appeared around him. I only had time to scream his name again as the vision changed. Now I was lying on a large stone. Where's Obi-Wan?! I didn't know the place, so slowly got up and looked around. There was no trace of my Master anywhere from the earlier scene. Torches were lit on the stone walls around me. I took one in my hand and only now did I notice a young boy at the end of the stone hall. No... How is that possible? It was me, in the sense of my much younger self. I walked over to him after him, I had time to react, he grabbed my robe. He started to pull me, wanted me to follow him. We walked in complete silence. My brain was working at full speed. I didn't recognize this place, never been here. After a long while, we reached the great door. The younger self touched the door handle to open the door. As the golden words " _Apa mwana weshato yesimba akazvarwa"_ appeared in the middle of the gate What could that mean? I've never heard such a language. Immediately below these inscriptions, the translation _"Here the child of the power dragon was born"_ appeared as if specially for me. I already wanted to touch the inscriptions with my hand, but my younger reflection reached out to me with a small wooden figure. It was a dragon on which a rider sat, sword in hand. The statue exuded such a strong miracle power that the wood did not break. When I took it in my hand, it came to life. The dragon moved in my hand as did the man sitting on it. The animal slowly turned into a human. Now there were two people in my hand, they were men. The taller one started hugging the other one. No it is not possible. Was it me and the other one was Obi-Wan? The resemblance was surprising. When I was admiring the figurine, I didn't notice that my younger self had entered the secret room. I put it in my pocket and went into the room as well. The room was modestly furnished. Only when I looked around I could tell that it was a children's room. There was a cradle in one corner and opposite was a large bookcase with old books. Next to the cradle there was a huge lair, like an animal. As I got closer I could see some scales. It was the dragon's lair, that is, the cradle belonged to his child.

\- Anakin, you've finally come. I've been waiting for you for so long. - It couldn't be true. I would recognize that voice anywhere. I turned to the door and the shell I was holding fell out of my hands. That's my mother... It's really her. I couldn't believe it.

\- Mother... - I didn't say a word again. I quickly walked over to her and hid my head in her dark hair. I held her firmly in my grip as if afraid she would melt. - It's really you... I'm sorry - I was crying, my tears were flowing in a stream. - I did not have time to save you, forgive me. - I whispered into her hair. I felt her hand caress me soothingly on my back. I remember this gesture more than once on Tatooine. When I had nightmares at night, I would always run to my mother and she was just trying to calm me down.

\- Anakin, how have you grown since the last time I saw you. You've become a handsome young man. She pushed me away from her and wiped the tears off my cheeks with her hand. - Please, child, don't cry. - She smiled at me. I smiled back slowly. - I'm so proud of you, Anakin. She slipped her hand from my cheeks to my shoulder and then grabbed my hand. - I watch you from above, child, I am always with you, even though you cannot see me. I saw you become a man under Obi-Wan. I watched how you became Knight and how you became Master and then promoted to General. I've always been by your side. - I didn't know what to answer her. I could only stare at her. - You probably have a lot of questions for me, don't you? - She stepped around me and walked over to the cradle. She ran her hand over the frame of the crib - This is your Anakin, this is where you came into the world. I remember when you made your first steps at this bookcase, 3 to be exact, then you fell over but I managed to catch you. - She was laughing at it. - You were so sweet as a little child. - I could notice her change of mood. Her eyes darkened.

\- What happened next? Please tell me. - I whispered. She went to the lair and sat down in it.

\- Anakin, please come and sit next to me. - We don't have much time until you start to wake up. I don't know how long we'll meet my child again. - I sat down in front of my mother and listened to her words. - When you turned 4, our house was attacked. Unfortunately, you were too young to be able to change and fight with me. - Wait... did my mother know such things?!” Why did she never tell me? - I had to repel the attack as soon as possible and hide you. They have come for you. They wanted to take you away from me and kill you. - She growled at the memory. - I couldn't let that happen, knowing you were the Chosen One.- When I managed to defeat the first wave of enemies. I got you out of this house as soon as possible.

\- Who it was? Who attacked us then? - I felt my anger rising in me. Who dared attack my mother knowing she had to protect her only child. Suddenly she got up and went to the cradle. She had her back to me now.

\- It was the army of Remy Dark Guardian. She knew that Chiedza chose you to fight her. - My Mother clenched her fist in anger. - Someone from our close circle told her that on the day of the attack you were supposed to be alone for a while when I was about to go hunting. It was easiest for her to kill a helpless child. You posed no challenge to her. If she killed you, darkness would reign throughout the galaxy for many millennia. She turned abruptly to me. - I know that you are just getting used to this thought, but now listen to me Anakin, I feel that you are waking up. She walked over to me and grabbed my arms. - You must learn to use your new power as quickly as possible. I am sorry that I cannot help you physically, but mentally I will always support you. You can't let Remi win. Darkness cannot reign! Her eyes showed such determination. I grabbed her hand.

\- You have my word, Mother, your death will not be in vain, thank you for everything you have done for me. - I wanted to say something else but I saw that the room started to heave. I wake up.

\- One more child of mine... Protect him... Protect Obi-Wan at all costs. I saw the previous vision. Fly on Hoth Anakin, he is in great danger. She is there... She wants to kill him to break you... Don't let it... don't let it. - I heard it less and less until my vision was completely dark and I opened my eyes.

I was back in the hospital room, soaked in sweat. Slowly my thoughts returned to reality. Suddenly I sat up. Obi - Wan! I have to get out of the Temple as quickly as possible. I looked at the table next to the bed and there was a note on it. „Master Skywalker, your research is fine. I didn't want to wake you up because you were sleeping very deeply. After waking up, you can leave the room. Your sword is under the pillow. PS. In the drawer you will find two bags of blood for rainy day. Healer Vokara Che." I felt like wearing it in my arms for that. I quickly got up from the bed, took the bags, the sword and ran to my and Master's quarters. As I burst into the living room, I headed straight to my room. I changed into my black robes, completed the first aid kit, and was about to leave when I stood next to Obi-Wan's bedroom door. I opened the door and headed straight for the closet. His scent was so intense there. I took one of his white robes and ripped it into smaller pieces with my own claws. The only plus was that I was able to control them to some extent. I put another piece of my Master's robe to my nose and inhaled the scent. Obi-Wan smelled so wonderful. My sense of smell should have allowed me to track him down if he blocked the power. Leaving his room for a moment, I went to my room. I took a box from under the bed, it was a bit dusty I haven't looked into it for a long time. I pulled the power locking collar out of it. It can be useful for them not to detect me and I can still use dragon senses to some extent.

\- Master, I promise you that I will bring you alive to our house. - Having said that, I dashed for the hangars. Fortunately, I managed to pass unnoticed to my fighter. I was about to take off when a small squad of clones showed up. Fortunately for me, I hid under the control system and waited for them to move away. I force opened the hangar. Now or never. I saw the clones looking for what he did. - For Force, keep your fingers crossed for me to succeed. Mother protect me in advance. - I fired up the engines and took off. Upon leaving, I set course for Hoth and engaged the hyperdrive. Now I have had some time to devise a plan of further action before I land on the planet.


	8. Episode 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a short break, I managed to write another chapter :) The plot begins to slowly unfold, I hope you like it. Let the force be with you!

A million thoughts went through my head. I tried to calm my mind. Inhale and exhale slowly. I can't fucking. I hit the cockpit with my new hand. Now it dawned on me that this is no longer metal but real body. I grimaced as I felt the pain. I had another hour and I would enter the atmosphere of this damned planet. I hate the cold as well as this fucking sand. I was trying to sense Obi- Wanin our bond but to no avail. Hope to make it through the worst. I cannot let my vision come true. He asked me not to act rashly but I could not do otherwise. If we come back, the consequences of my actions may be unimaginable. I can only ask for the power that I am not expelled from the Order for insubordination. Failure to report to the Chancellor, I spat at my feet at the thought of him. Failure to appear at Master Yoda 's request in the Council room. Theft of a fighter plane and escape from the Temple. A smile appeared on my lips. I could imagine the face of my old Master and his words as he was giving me a lecture lasting a good 2 hours. One thing is certain, now I will definitely write down in the pages of history under the title "My Padavan, do not be and do not dare to imitateAnakin Skywalker in terms of…”. I slowly pulled the power locking collar out of my travel bag. I ran my hand over it. I got it from Obi- Wan when I was still a young Padawan so that I could sleep peacefully when I had nightmares. Neither the healers nor my Master could help me. I was so unconscious the next day that I couldn't concentrate on my tasks. When Obi-Wan came to my room one evening and gave it to me, tears flowed from my childish eyes. I thought he was trying to make a slave out of me. I remember that I ran to the corner of the room scared and curled into a small defenseless ball that wanted to sleep peacefully once. My Master was so scared, he didn't know how to act. He calmed me down for a good hour and the second he explained why he brought it to me and how it works. I let him fasten it and immediately bliss appeared on my lips. My thoughts faded out and my power ceased to run wild through my body. I felt so good. I still remember that in a moment I fell asleep deeply on my Master's shoulder. However, when I woke up it was well in the afternoon. Then I was given a day off to recover and finally rest. I managed to button up the collar on my neck when my ship was jerked, which brought me back to reality. All the readings went crazy. I pressed everything I could. I knocked off the power in the propulsion, which caused my fighter to sink quickly. Unfortunately for me, it positioned itself so that it started to dive down. I gripped the bar tightly, trying with all my strength to bring it back to the horizontal position. To land with cutting and mowing flight. I saw the earth coming faster and faster and sweat began to run down my temple. Fortunately, I was able to pick up the fighter, but the force of the impact destroyed it completely. I was so confused that I passed out for a moment. When I woke up, I was still sitting in the pilot's seat and I was surrounded by a purple aura. I tried to focus on Chiedzy's voice starting to speak in my mind.

 _\- Anakin I can feel him, he was caught with the squad. We have very little time. Baby, wake up. The_ dragon was very uneasy, I could feel it on my skin. - _Listen to me, this will be your first lesson in using my power. Only first you have to get out of the wreckage._ \- I obeyed it without unnecessary delay, although I still felt a little dizzy and fell on the snow. _\- Now, my child, you will learn to draw only from my power, which is not so palpable among others. Focus, let her fill your body and mind. Feel it, Anakin, feel this power. - I_ tried to do what Chiedza said, it took me a while but finally I managed to let the power of the dragon into my body. I could feel the warmth emanating from me. Though I didn't feel the frost around me. - _Let us become one, one body. Master and apprentice. Guardian and Chosen One. I_ opened my eyes and slowly got up from my knees. Everything was so clear and sharp. The sounds that reached me were more audible. The smell grew stronger. Obi - Wan. I felt it weakly but it was palpable to my senses. - _Very well, Anakin, I know this is your first attempt at using my power and you may not hold out for a long time, so we must act as soon as possible." Follow him and lead the power to your back. -_ I did, again, I felt a strong throbbing under my skin, as I did then in the Temple quarters. - _Let them go out, baby, they can be useful to you. -_ After these words from my back grew beautiful dragon wings. They were shades of purple and black. They were just beautiful. I slowly began to move them, but at first I couldn't find a common rhythm for both wings. However, after a few minutes, I moved them in coordination, which allowed me to lift myself above the ground. I smiled to myself it was such an amazing feeling. I felt so powerful. My one leg was bent at the knee and the other was released. My whole figure was upright, my head was lifted proudly and my wings rose and fell in a slow rhythm. I watched the landscape in front of me, looking with these eyes was simply breathtaking. I've never seen such distinct colors. I let go of the power in my hands and immediately had claws instead of nails. I could literally tear everything apart with them. - _Now that you have managed to take them out, you can hide them without any resistance so as not to reveal who you are to anyone. When we come back, I will start training you to master the new power and learn to use it as soon as possible. But now Anakin we don't have time, you must help your Master. I will be with you all the time to support you. Good luck my child. -_ After these words, I landed on the ground and went to the wreckage and took out a piece of my Master's robe. I inhaled its scent, which helped me focus on the scent I was looking for. I took this icy air in my lungs and started running after the scent. Now I was a tracking predator. A wild animal, not a human or a Jedi . Thanks to the collar, I couldn't feel my human power at all. It made me even wilder and more focused on my purpose. My Master, if even a hair has fallen off your head, they will regret it. I was running, I don't know how long, when I got to the old camp hidden in an ice cave. Here the smell of Obi- Wan was more noticeable than on the outside, but it was slowly fading away. All expeditionary equipment was intact. They must have been surprised. I inhaled the scent from the cave and felt it. Sith . My pupils narrowed and a growl escaped my throat. I dug my claws into a nearby wall and ran it down. I heard the characteristic sound of crushed ice. I had to hurry up. As soon as I ran out of the cave and began to inhale the air to sense where to go. I turned around, slightly stooped, all the time searching for my Master's scent. When I found his trail again, I started running. I felt his smell growing stronger. My worst fears came true. I felt his blood, growled under my breath. I slowly started to approach the huge ice cave. I hid behind the escarpment and slowly leaned out. Four guards defended the entrance. Next to them was a small camp and five ships. I concentrated, I let my senses penetrate further than my eyes could see. I felt more and more soldiers but Obi- Wan was nowhere to be foundor his branch. I had to strain my senses even more, and then I felt and heard him. His breathing was choppy. He must have been exhausted. I heard they told him why he was here but when they got no answer I heard him scream and the buzzing of the device. It was an electric whip. It chilled my blood, I had to save him as soon as possible. The only thing I did well was attacking when no one expected it. In an instant, I lit my blade and killed four guards. Poor, they didn't even have time to register what happened and they were already lying dead under my feet. I entered the cave, my power hitting the walls causing resonance. I was so devastated to save my Master that I lost control of myself. I killed every enemy I encountered without thinking. They were not a challenge for me. I was always one step ahead of them. Eventually I got to the part of the cave where Obi-Wan and his squad were being held. I saw him raise his head and his terrified and tired eyes.

\- Anakin, what are you… - He did not manage to finish the sentence when the soldier holding the whip fell dead at his feet. I growled at him, I don't think I can use human speech much in this form. My strength was bursting out of my body in even greater waves, until the ice began to crack and fall from the ceiling to the ground. One, unfortunately, fell next to my Master. - Anakin! I'm begging you, whatever you're doing, stop! You're gonna kill us! Your power will kill us! - It was reaching my ears. In fact, he was right, if I did not calm the Force it would be our downfall. He saw me struggling, unable to control myself. - Anakin - I heard him - Look at me, everything will be alright, you saved us, you don't need to be nervous anymore. - He was trying to calm me down on this side. His blue eyes soothed my senses. I slowly walked over to him and knelt down. From my throat came a sound similar to a groan as I pointed my hand over his wounds. I tucked my head under his chin and my hands cupped him gently. I wanted to warm him and encourage him. I was so worried about him. My wings popped out spontaneously and Obi-Wan tightened instantly in my hands. I felt his horror and interest in my new element. I hugged him with them. They gave even more warmth and emanated calm power. I saw him relax. He let his head fall on mine. From exhaustion, knowing he was safe, he passed out. I laid it carefully on the ground and freed the rest of the squad. Then I put my hands under his body and gently lifted him up. He seemed so fragile now. All the time I let my power envelop him and I radiated as much heat as possible. As we left, I heard Cody's voice .

\- General Skywalker. - We looked each other in the eye and I nodded that I understood what he was saying to me. - Unfortunately, we do not know what is happening to you, but I can see that you will not want to hurt us. - I let out that shrill moan again, and my eyes were worried. I looked at Obi- Wan and rubbed my cheek against him. In the animal world it looks like I want to leave my scent on it. - We understand so much, General, that you worry about him as we all do. - He suffered a lot in this short time. We have to hurry up and get to our camp. There a ship was docked to take us back to Coruscant . I nodded my understanding and started following them with Obi-Wan in my arms. We walked for some time in complete silence when Cody's voice reached my ears again. - General, let me just ask if you can speak? - Hearing this question, I tried to articulate any word, but only from my throat I could hear rumbles or other strange sounds. I nodded at them. - I understand, I will ask you one more question. Nod your head yes or no, okay? - I nodded my head yes. - You knew we were in danger, right? Cody suddenly stopped moving and looked at me. He was waiting for my answer. - I nodded yes. - Tell me one more thing, someone betrayed us right? Someone betrayed the Republic so he wanted to kill Obi- Wan, do you know who it is? I started to growl and nodded vigorously.

-Chhancellorrr. - I grunted with difficulty and let out a roar and hugged my Master closer to me. I saw the clones clench their fists.

\- Do you have tangible evidence for that? Another clone asked. I looked at him and nodded vigorously yes. My eyes went back to Cody and I wanted to tell him not to say anything yet. I was so frustrated that I couldn't speak normally. Though I was more and more scared that I couldn't get back to my normal form.

\- Relax, General, I understand not to say anything to anyone until you take the next step. - I saw him come closer and closer to me and put his hand on my shoulder. - We are under the command of General Konobi, but if you need any support, we will be at your full disposal, General Skywalker. We will not let the Sith take over the Republic . Over our dead body. I nodded my agreement with him and my lips curled into a small smile. - Well, let's continue, we still have a long way. - It was a long time before we got to the ship. When I suddenly felt very strong I would say an alien power. So bad and rotten. She was getting closer. I quickly walked over to Cody and handed him Obi- Wan and growled. I started pushing him onto the ship. - General ?! What's happening? Do you feel anything? - I looked at him and nodded my head, then closed the entrance to the ship with my power. I sent him some of my power with the message that he had to take off and not worry about me asap. It was an indisputable order. Engines growled and began to rise, I watched them go until they were high enough to activate hyperdrive and vanish into hyperspace.

A stone fell from my heart, although my Master is safe. Then I heard her. Her roar was so ominous and gentle and feminine at the same time that a shiver ran down my body. It was Remi's sister Chiedzy. She was standing at a distance from me. She was wearing a black robe with a large hood and I couldn't see her face. Just angry red eyes. She fired her blade. It was black and emanating dark power from him ominous.

\- _Hello brother, I can finally meet Your Chosen One. Hello Anakin, how nice to meet you. -_ I heard in my mind. I felt Chiedza waking up.

\- _Hello sister, how nice to see you again. I miss you. -_ After these words fired up his lightsaber. I also heard Remi snorting under his breath at the words of his brother - _Anakin - The_ next words were already addressed to me - _I believe in you, my child. I know you haven't had any training yet but you have had Jedi training and that will help you. -_ I heard her mocking laughter.

\- _You really didn't train him ?! It will be too easy, this time I will win! You won't get away from me like when your stupid mother hid you! -_ At the words about my mother, I roared and prepared to strike, but one moment she was beside me and our blades parried. The force that emerged from the joining of our swords rejected me and the Chosen One of Remi. It will be a tough skirmish, I thought as I got up from the snow. When I looked at her longer, she reminded me of someone. As if I knew her. Suddenly I realized who it was... It can't be it can't be her... 


	9. Episode 8

I couldn't concentrate on the fight, it is impossible that she is the Chosen One. My brain was working at full capacity. She whom I trusted as my Master, who was trusted by the Council and the other Senators, now stands face to face with me, trying to kill me. I had the impression that I was pushed into the defensive by her. Dodge, dodge, parry and dodge again. The sound of our lightsabers pierced the icy air. I had a hard time feeling my new crystal, it felt like it was fighting, throbbing in my hand through the hilt. For a moment I thought that my blade was about to shut off if I didn't listen to him and had no way to defend myself at all. Remi attacked so fiercely and quickly that I couldn't keep up with her. The power of her Chosen One was aided by her sister Chiedza. I felt frustrated that I couldn't yet use the full range of dragon attacks. I scowled at her and smoke came out from my nostrils. I was surprised at this, but it dawned on me that I was able to use fire attacks, but for hell I didn't know how to form a flame to get it out of me. It was at this point that I was hit right in the chest, flew a few meters until I stopped in a snowdrift. I tried to get up as soon as possible but _she_ was faster. She made a swing with her sharp clawed hand, luckily I managed to dodge and get up as quickly as possible. After I was struck, my lightsaber flew out of my hand. I couldn't goddamn summon him until I realized my Jedi power was being blocked by my collar. I ripped it open with my claws and at that moment I felt a terrible dizziness. I realized that I made a terrible mistake. Two entities that were inside me started to fight for domination and blood came out of my mouth. It felt like my body was about to tear from the inside out. The red liquid began to stain the snow, I couldn't move as if my body had been paralyzed. I heard her laugh and she slowly walks up to me, shaking her hips with my lightsaber in hand. As she was in front of me she grabbed my hair and pulled my head up so I could look at her. My eyes couldn't focus at all. My guess is that Chdzia's eyes popped once, and then my normal eyes. Everything was literally burning, as if someone had put me in a fire. If I survive, her twisted face in an ominous smile will dream me in my worst nightmares. The whole time I was looking at her, I had the feeling that I was asleep and that I would wake up in my bed on Coruscant. As if it never happened. With my sore hand, I touched her face hidden under the hood.

\- Padmé, it's not possible that it's you... - I had to draw air into my lungs. - I can't believe it, you would never go to the dark side. - I saw an even wider smile on her face and at that moment she took off her hood. She looked the same as always, but those angry red eyes and fangs showed that she was no longer herself. She gave her body and soul to Remi. I let out an uncontrollable groan, another person leaving me. I felt broken internally. 

\- Ohhh Skywalker. She ran a claw across my face. - You're as naive as a child. Did you really think we could be friends after what I felt from you?! It is your fault! - She hit me with such force that I felt my bone break. I was lying on the ground howling in pain. She took a quick step and pressed my head to the ground with her shoe. - You really thought that I would not notice how you pissed at your _Master_ \- She spat the last word with such venom that if she were to bite it she could kill. - Tell me, Skywalker, fuck you well? Do you love feeling his dick inside you so much? She was pressing her foot more and more on my head. - Answer me! - She kicked me in the side and I rolled onto my back. After you refused to find me, my thoughts were filled with pure anger and hatred as my mentor Remi loves. Her previous Chosen One had not fulfilled his role and she tore him apart, his body shredded, bones hanging from his muscles. I saw it Anakin it was so beautiful, I never thought that human blood could taste so good. He was too weak to meet her Skywalker demands as much as you do. Her words echoed in my head. All the time I can't believe it is a Senator who sits on the Council. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her kneel beside me and whisper in my ear. - I agreed to be her Chosen One because she promised to help me kill you and Kenobi. She put her hand to my heart and squeezed it. Immediately I felt a flame in my veins. I howled like a wild animal, unable to defend myself. The pain was so strong that I couldn't see anything anymore. She grabbed my robes and pulled me up. - If I cannot have you, he will not have you, my dear Anakin. If I killed you now, I wouldn't have had any fun doing it. When I return to Coruscant and see the face of a worried Kenobi, my heart will grow with pride, but when he finds out that you are dead and it is his fault it will be the best reward for me. See Skywalker how feelings can lead someone astray and you had to choose right, now you will pay for it. - Saying that, I felt like we were moving. I used my full attention to see what was happening around me. I was hanging over some ice chasm and the only thing that held me was Padmé's hand. - Die Skywalker, have a nice landing. - Just at that moment she let me go and I started to fall uncontrollably down. I heard her laugh then everything stopped and I hit the ice. I felt my bones breaking and a few of them came out, tearing my skin apart. Actually, I don't know why I survived, whether it was Chiedza's fault, power or adrenaline in my veins. I groaned with the last of my strength I turned to my side and the blood flowed from my mouth. I heard something fall down and land next to me. I sensed it was my lightsaber. The crystal in the hilt pulsed with despairing power, he must have sensed my condition. It was a very interesting experience, I would have thought about it longer if I had been in better shape. It won't be of any use to me now. My eyelids slowly drooped and my pulse began to slow down. The breathing grew shallower and less frequent. I am dying, I realized. No, I can't. What about Obi-Wan, what about the Republic. The Chancellor and Remi will kill all the Jedi. I cannot allow it. 

\- _Chiedza… Chiedza can you hear me? I am begging you, help me ... I am dying. -_ I've been trying to focus on my relationship with the Ranger. - _Help me so long to see my Master again. I hadn't had time to tell him that I love him. I am begging you to make it possible for me, I don't want to die. I'll give you everything I have, just let me see it again._

\- _I hear you Anakin my child. I am trying to help you, but your power is blocking me. You have to silence her otherwise I won't do anything. -_ With the last of my strength I concentrated to calm down and let another force flow through my wounded body. - _That's right Anakin, now close your eyes and surrender to me. I will get you out of this, my child. I will not leave you. -_ It was at this point that I swallowed up in the dark. 

_* **Chiedza POV ***_

I tried to heal him as soon as possible. I could barely feel his pulse, he was freezing all over. I promised him that I would get him out of this "grave". I focused even harder and treated his internal injuries as much as I could in this condition. It took me the longest to put the bones together with my power and put them back in the right place. In addition, I have to maintain a constant body temperature so that it does not get cold and stop the bleeding. The body of this child is in a terrible condition, but not so that it cannot be repaired to a relative usability. They need to be healed so that I can get him out and return to the nearest Separatist ship he killed earlier. Were it not for his fighter's turbulence, we would have had this problem solved. I'm angry with myself for not being able to train him beforehand so it would be enough to turn into dragon form and go into hyperspace. A very useful skill when you don't have any means of transport. Unfortunately, this is not an option now because he would not survive it. I felt his mind return to reality, I was glad. Just a little longer, my child, and you'll be home, I promise. I don't know how long it took me to heal him, but now I was ready to take over his body. Slowly I got up, took his lightsaber and dug my claws into the ice. If there was more space, I would fly out of this rift. I growled under my breath and began to clip in. After a while I was on the surface, only now I was able to spread my wings so as not to overburden his legs. The bones had yet to be completely healed and they could burst again at any moment. I took to the air and headed for the Separatist hideout. I couldn't sense anyone, luckily because I don't know if I would be able to fight. As soon as I got into the fighter and started it, I was already high enough that after setting the coordinates I entered hyperspace. I don't know how much time it was exactly when we arrived in Coruscant's atmosphere. I quickly signaled the Temple what was happening and who I was with my ID. I could see the hangar opening and I could fly in. Immediately after landing, a few clones approached us, with blasters pointing towards us for safety. You can never be too careful.

\- General Skywalker! - I heard behind my back. I turned to the person who called me, or Anakin. I saw him stop confused. - General, is that you? Did... - He didn't have time to finish when I entered his mind.

\- Anakin is very injured, I only healed his injuries. Internal hemorrhage, 6 broken ribs, two passed by the lungs and pierced the chest, the thigh bones broken, the right one pierced the skin, the ankles broken… - I started listing this child's injuries when I felt him weaken again. - Hurry up and take him to the medics, I am no longer able to support his life and heal him at the same time. I felt my body fall and I was giving control to Anakin . Now it's all in the hands of the kid and the medical staff.

**_4 weeks later_ **

My eyes slowly opened, but the light of the lamps in the room forced me to close them quickly. Where am I? What happened? I tried to turn my head, but I could feel the stabilization collar around my neck. My body was so weak I couldn't even raise my hand a little.

\- Where am I? - It slipped out of my mouth. I felt a sudden movement on my right side and now I saw him, Obi-Wan was leaning over me. He was crying, one of the tears dripping onto my bruised cheek. I wanted to reach out, say something more, but I didn't have the strength.

\- Anakin, you're home. Relax, everything will be fine now. You woke up is the most important thing. - I felt his hand in my hair caressing me soothingly. Flashes of Hoth slowly flooded my head . I groaned at the thought of it. I was beginning to feel pain throughout my body, as if someone had thrown me into the fire again. I screamed like a man possessed and my spine arched. My Master froze, he couldn't move at all, the only thing I recorded was Master Windu leading Obi- Wan out and healers gathering around me. Then I only felt pain… A lot of pain.

**_6 weeks later_ **

I woke up again only this time the whole room was dark. I remembered what had happened before, this terrifying pain throughout my body. Luckily everything was fine now and I felt much stronger myself. I felt something soft beside my right hand. It's good that I no longer had a collar and I could turn my head freely. It was a sleeping Obi-Wan next to my bed. I could feel it from his power signature. This time it was me who reached out and braided it into his beautiful auburn hair. My lips formed a little smile. Managed to. I'm alive and my Master is fine. I will have to explain it all to him somehow, tell him about the attack on his life and the plot against the Republic. Unfortunately, I do not know how much time has specifically passed and what was happening under my, so to speak, absence. I can only count on the fact that nothing special has happened.

\- Obi - Wan - I whispered. - Master… - I nudged him lightly. - I felt him waking up, unfortunately it was dark in the room but the dragon senses helped me see him. He looked terribly tired as I looked into his eyes. All this time he had to not shave and not sleep well. He probably hadn't eaten anything yet. I stroked my hand over his cheek and smiled at him in the dark. - Obi - Wan I'm here, it'll be all right now. Please relax.

\- Anakin... - He said nothing more, all I heard was a loud sob. The last time he cried was when his Master was killed. I felt him climb onto the bed and his knees cupped my hips. He cuddled up to me like a child, as if I were just a dream and about to lose me. With slow, circular hands, I massaged his back and placed tender kisses on top of his head. I don't know how long we lasted but I felt my eyelids getting heavier and I hugged Obi- Wan to me from the automat and I fell asleep with him on my chest. I also sensed my old Master falling asleep, slightly calmed down and cuddled up to me. We fell asleep in our arms. Now I knew that nothing could separate us. Love can give strength now I know it all too well. With that in mind, I fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
